Thin Mints
by acrowthatlaughs
Summary: "Don't get your hopes up! Might be a girl scout." What if it really was a girl scout instead of Abby? What would Bonnie and Damon do? Bit of a crackfic. Takes place during 3x21.


**Author's Note: I don't even know... This just came to me while re-watching 3x21 a few hours ago. It wouldn't leave me alone, so here it is. It's really a bit of crack with some of Damon's humanity thrown in. **

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own TVD, but little Kimberly is mine.**

* * *

Bonnie paced across the large living room of the Salvatore boarding house as she and Damon waited for Abby to arrive.

Damon, however, was sprawled out on one of the sofas of the living area, one arm behind his head as he stared aimlessly around the spacious room. The only sounds to be heard were the sound of Bonnie's light footsteps and the crackling of the warm fire behind where Damon sat. Just as his sharp gaze hit the old antique clock on the mantle, it struck twelve and chimed.

"Well, this is promising," Damon said, rolling his eyes halfheartedly.

Bonnie sighed, shaking her head slightly. "Relax. Abby'll be here." She glanced down at the cell phone in her hands.

"I'm sorry. I forgot about her stellar track record in the dependability department," Damon sassed. He was growing extremely bored and impatient, and he just did not do bored and impatient.

Bonnie paused long enough to glare at the vampire. "Jamie said she was coming, okay? Just…give her time."

As if on cue, the sound of someone pulling on the old-fashioned doorbell rang.

Bonnie looked triumphantly at Damon, as if she had just proved him wrong. Damon looked impassive as she turned away and walked up to the front door.

"Don't get your hopes up! Might be a girl scout," he said, smirking slightly, his arm still resting against his head. He could really go for some cookies to ease his ever-present sweet tooth.

As Bonnie pulled open the door, she looked straight ahead, expecting to see Abby. Instead, she saw no one. She looked around for the person who rang the bell until she heard a little cough.

"Hello miss, would you like to buy some cookies?"

Looking down, she saw a little brunette girl wearing a scout uniform and a red wagon full of cookies.

She stepped aside in shock and from where he sat, Damon could now see the little girl. "What did I tell you, Bon Bon?"

Bonnie gaped at the girl, still in shock that Damon was right over something she thought he was joking about.

"Excuse me, mister, but she seems to be broken. Would _you_ like some cookies? I'm raising money so I can go to Disney World." The tiny brunette said in a tinkling voice, smiling widely up at Damon.

Damon crouched down so that his face was level with hers. "Funny thing you showed up. I've got a big sweet tooth, but I've got nothing sugary to eat."

The girl's green eyes lit up. "Really? So you do want some cookies? The rest of the girls in my troop are almost done selling their boxes, but no house I go to wants them. I've only sold two boxes to a princess named Caroline. She was real nice to me. She said she used to be a scout just like me!"

Bonnie chuckled at that. "Caroline, myself, and our friend Elena all used to be scouts."

Damon looked up at the witch, slightly interested. "Really, now? Still have your badges?"

"Of course I do. I worked way too hard to get my badges," Bonnie laughed.

"Anyway, what's your name, sweetheart?" Damon asked the girl scout, pulling on one of her pigtails slightly.

"Kimberly," she answered, eyes twinkling.

Damon smiled widely. "Well, Kimberly, I'll take two boxes of each kind of cookie. How's that sound?"

"Really? I've got four kinds with me." Kimberly smiled, showing off her dimples, which Bonnie found too adorable.

"Really," Damon nodded, standing tall once more. He reached into his back pocket, pulling out an old worn black leather wallet, and pulled out three hundred dollar bills.

"Here's what I want you to do, Kimberly. I want you to take one of these bills and give it to your troop master for the cookies, and any extra just say it was a tip. But the other two bills, I want you to keep in your pocket and go nuts with when you get to Disney World, okay?" Damon said, still smiling as he handed the money to the little girl.

"Damon—what?" Bonnie got out, staring in confusion at the vampire next to her.

Damon looked at Bonnie as Kimberly went to work on getting Damon's cookies from her wagon. He took in her surprised expression with a grin. "What. Judgey? Didn't think I liked kids? Or are you still shocked that I was right that Abby never showed?"

Bonnie gave him a look. "Both, I guess."

"Kids are easy to deal with. Kind of a shame most kids stay away from me," Damon spoke wistfully, staring at Kimberly as she finished stacking the boxes in her small arms.

As she reached Damon, Kimberly held up the boxes for him to take. "Thank you, mister."

Damon took the cookies and set them on the small table next to the door. "It's Damon, Kimmie. We can't be buds if you don't know my name now, can we?"

Kimberly giggled and it was such a sound that Damon joined her, making Bonnie look at the two with interest. She could see that Damon would have made a great father if he had ever had the chance to have children. It was as if it came natural to him, which made sense seeing as he had had Stefan to take care of when they were human. Even now, Bonnie thought, he still took care of Stefan.

"Thank you, Damon. You're real nice, just like the princess Caroline I met earlier," Kimberly said as she grasped the handle of her wagon, preparing to leave.

"See you around, Kimmie. Have fun at Disney World. Say 'hi' to Tink for me, okay?" Damon smirked as he waved at the girl.

Kimberly looked at him, shocked. "You know Tinker Bell?"

Damon nodded, folding his arms over his chest. "Yep. Stay out of trouble, kid."

Kimberly smiled, her dimples appearing once more. "You've got it, mister."

Damon and Bonnie watched Kimberly as she walked down the driveway, wagon in tow, to where her troop master waited with two other girls before closing the heavy wooden door.

Damon walked over to his alcohol stand and poured himself a small amount of bourbon before snatching up a box of thin mints and settling himself back on his sofa.

"Wow, Damon. That was really generous," Bonnie stated as she sat opposite of him on the other sofa.

Damon nodded as he popped a cookie into his mouth before offering the package to her.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "Why not? Nothing else to do. You were right; Abby didn't show."

"Obviously. Did you honestly expect her to? I mean, you would think so, what with her own life depending on getting this spell done and all," Damon rambled on, nibbling on another cookie, sighing in delight. "Man, did she show up at a good time, or what?"

Bonnie nodded. "I guess so. It's a bit weird to just be sitting here eating girl scout cookies with you, but I guess taking a break is good sometimes, right?"

"Exactly," he pointed a thin mint at her.

Just then, the dinging of the doorbell alerted them of another visitor. They glanced at each other. Setting the rest of the package of cookies on the couch, Bonnie stood and walked to the door, Damon trailing closely behind her, his half-empty package still in hand.

Opening the door, she saw Abby, who was staring warily at Damon.

"Hello Bonnie," Abby said, ringing her hands.

Bonnie glanced back at Damon. "Thanks for coming."

Abby nodded slightly. "Jamie's worried about you. He said it was urgent." Abby paused. "I just didn't think you'd ever want to see me again."

Bonnie looked at the woman who was supposed to be her mother, her face betraying none of her thoughts. "Like Jaime said; it's urgent."

Damon and Bonnie stepped aside to let Abby through. As she crossed the threshold, Damon held up his package of cookies.

"Thin mint?"

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah. If you liked it, please leave a review. If not, thanks for reading anyway. :)  
**


End file.
